


Potlight

by Nera_Solani



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angelic Grace Bonds (Supernatural), Drabble, I can't believe people genuinely like this, I didn't know what the hell a potlight was, M/M, Profound100 Challenge, Soul Bond, it only got longer because I expanded it afterwards, prompt: potlight, repost from tumblr, so i made something up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 09:32:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17201018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nera_Solani/pseuds/Nera_Solani
Summary: Just a 100 word drabble for the prompt Potlight, that was later expanded to a ficlet





	Potlight

**Author's Note:**

> This work was brought to you by the [ProfoundBond Discord server](https://discordapp.com/invite/GGbw2NP) and was expanded thanks to the wonderful Foxymoley who encouraged me and also made the beautiful piece of [art](https://foxymoley.tumblr.com/post/174565233898/there-is-a-pot-standing-in-castiels-and-deans) that is embedded in this ficlet, please head over to her [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxymoley) or her [Tumblr](https://foxymoley.tumblr.com) and give her some love <3

There is a pot standing in Castiel’s and Dean’s shared room. It’s fairly small and there’s light shining from inside, but one couldn’t possibly guess what it contains. Castiel takes care of it like it’s his favorite plant, but it’s really the result of a merging between his grace and Dean’s soul during a ritual. The little ball of pure light does nothing but sit in its pot, utterly content where it is. Dean likes to call it their potlight. And if you look close enough, you can see it grow brighter when the angel and his human make love.

Castiel is standing in front of the light, dusting off its pot a little, Dean watching him from their bed. The angel has a far-away expression on his face as he looks at the little sphere of light that represents the love he is sharing with the Righteous Man.

“Cas? What are you doing?” Dean asks with a smile in his voice.

Cas shakes his head, smiling fondly at the pot in front of him and the blueish glow within, as he fondles the ring on his finger, “Nothing, I’m just remembering.”

It’s been so long since this came to be. Since he and Dean got together. He remembers like it was yesterday when Dean had asked Cas to marry him and he’d said yes, happy tears in his eyes.

Sam had found a ritual, a really old one not even the angel himself had known. It could bind a human soul to an angel’s grace and vice versa.

They’d arranged it like a wedding with rings and their family gathered around them. It’d been beautiful.

To complete the ritual, they’d had to kiss. The moment their lips had touched, Castiel had felt Dean’s soul flow through him and wrap around him, energy creeping into his broken wings to heal them. They’d both let out a startled gasp at the sensations induced by such an intimate bond. When they’d finally found it in themselves to break apart, they’d found the little glowing orb, not bigger than a walnut, clasped between their joined hands. A proof of their love and commitment even beyond death. Because this bond will make sure that Castiel won’t have to spend eternity all alone on Earth or in the Empty and instead will be part of Dean’s Heaven, even though he’d left his angelic brothers years ago.

Since the light ball isn’t dangerous and doesn’t actually do anything besides glowing, they’d decided to keep it as memento. This little “celestial pot plant” as Sam refers to it sometimes, is a testament to their eternity together.

Castiel is brought back to reality from his reverie when strong arms wrap around his waist and a warm body presses up against him.

“Come back to bed, angel,” Dean whispers into his ear, pressing a soft kiss to his neck and he goes gladly.

Their little potlight flickers in delight.

**Author's Note:**

> The original Tumblr post of this work can be found [here](https://nera-solani.tumblr.com/post/174823660447/there-is-a-pot-standing-in-castiels-and-deans)


End file.
